The Seekers
The Seekers are demons that gather information by feeding on the brain-stems of their victims. They are distant cousins of vampires. The Seekers are dangerous because of their thirst for knowledge. They target anyone with the knowledge needed to carry out their own demonic agendas. Seekers view humans as a meek race that does not use knowledge for useful means. Their bite kills instantly, after which their victims' brains soon begin spilling out. History Trying to find Cole Turner Trying to get more information about where Cole Turner was hiding, the Seekers went to Cole's former apartment and posed as possible new tenants. The landlady showed them around in the apartment, but didn't show them the hidden altar behind the painting. The Seekers thought that, because she failed to show them the altar, she was hiding things about Cole from them. One of the Seekers bit the landlady in the neck, absorbing her knowledge. It turned out she didn't know where Cole was and or if he was even still alive, but she knew someone who might. Going after Andrea After absorbing the landlady's knowledge, the Seekers went after Reece Davidson. The Seekers found out about him because the landlady was probably interrogated by Reece about Cole's disappearance. The Seekers decided to wait for Reece in his office, but his partner Andrea entered. The Seekers asked her where Reece was, and she told them he was out in the field. One Seeker bit Andrea's neck, but she didn't know anything about Cole. The other Seeker however was convinced that this meant that Reece did know something about Cole. Going after Reece Davidson In a first attempt to get to Reece, the Seekers waited for him outside his office. When Reece left his office and started walking down the hallway, they followed him. Cole however was waiting for Reece behind the corner and shimmered him out. Cole shimmered to the mausoleum, where he tried to calm down the Inspector. The Seekers suddenly appeared, saying they tracked him down by sensing his shimmer. Prue then astral projected in, when the Seekers started to attack Cole and Reece. Cole and Prue start fighting the Seekers, but Prue gets distracted by fighting off the Angel of Death. Cole is able to push the Seekers onto the ground, but they fade out before Cole's energy balls could hit them. At Andrea's funeral, the Seekers approached Reece again. Reece said they could get him, but not in front of all the people at the funeral, saying they've been through enough. He went to the Cathedral Mausoleum, followed by the Seekers. Piper and Phoebe, who were watching Reece, ran after them. One of the Seekers closed the doors and blocked it with a bar, causing Piper and Phoebe to be unable to enter the mausoleum. They watched how Reece tries to shoot the Seekers, but his bullets cause them no harm. As Prue and the Angel of Death appeared, one Seeker bit Reece's neck and Prue turned her back as he was destined to die. Trying to Kill Cole At the manor, Cole was waiting for the sisters when the phone rang. When he wanted to pick it up, one Seeker appeared. The other one jumped Cole from behind and they started fighting. The Seekers dodged several energy balls, when one of them was able to knock Cole unconscious. They wanted to bite him, when the sisters arrived. Prue flung one, and started beating him up due to her anger toward the Angel of Death, while Phoebe fought the other. Cole needed to convince Prue to stop, after which she joined her sister to cast a Power of Three spell to vanquish the Seekers. Book of Shadows The Seekers :D'istant cousins of vampires, the Seekers :gather information by feeding on their :victim's brain-stem cells. These demons :can be identified by their ability to float :through the air and by their long, sharp :teeth. A two pronged bite wound at the :base of a victim's skull is usually a telling :sign of a seeker's attack. :'V'anquishing the Seekers requires the :power of three and this spell: :Knowledge gained by Murd'rous Means :is Wisdom's bitter Enemy :the mind that burns with stolen Fire :will now become your funeral pyre SeekersPage1.jpg|The Seekers entry SeekersPage2.jpg|in the Book of Shadows SeekersPage3.jpg|The Seekers drawing Powers and Abilities ;''Active Powers *Agility:' The ability to possess enchanced agility. *'Fading:' An energy based method of teleportation. *'Floating:' The ability to rise a few inches above the ground and float around. *'Knowledge Absorption:' The ability to extract knowledge and information from others. The Seekers gathered knowledge by biting their victims and draining it from them. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. ;''Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to possess a high resistance to physical and magical harm. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells and potions. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Gallery Seeker1.jpg| Seeker2.jpg| Seeker3.jpg| Seeker4.jpg| Seeker5.jpg| Seeker6.jpg| SeekersTransportation.jpg| Seeker8.jpg| Seeker9.jpg| Seekers10.jpg| Seeker11.jpg| Seeker12.jpg| SeekersKill.jpg| Seeker13.jpg| Seeker14.jpg| Seeker15.jpg| SeekersVanquish.jpg| SeekersVanquish2.jpg| Notes and Trivia *The Seekers are similar to the Collectors, a duo of warlocks who gain knowledge by using a razor sharp needle-like protrusion that emerges from their index fingers; both use the knowledge against their enemy, however, the Seekers' kill their victims, while the Collectors leave them in a catatonic state. *The Book of Shadows entry mentions that these demons are distant cousins of vampires, who first appear in "Bite Me" a season later. Appearances The Seekers appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Seekers, The Category:Evil